


Proposal at Blaze

by Zeetrip



Series: Frostish [13]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fire festival, Fireworks, Frostish, Frostish au, Happy Ending, Like daughter, Like father, Lio loves them both, M/M, Marriage Proposal, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: Trinity Thymos asks how her parents' marriage proposal went at Blaze.I don't own Promare.Anwyll, Trinity Thymos, Anwyll Fex and Elaine are my ocs.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Frostish [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623349
Kudos: 4





	Proposal at Blaze

Summer.

It's finally summer and Trinity Thymos is excited. One of the biggest events happens in the summer and that would be the Burnish holiday here in Promepolis.

Blaze, the holiday for all the Burnish in the city. Where Burnish use their flames to create fireworks, bake or cook nice and warm snacks, preform bladesmithing, or just to have a great time in general. The one tradition in this celebration is the baking contest, where Burnish either use or not use their flames to bake delicious treats. Aunt Thyma competed in the contest last year, and won first place for making a delicious S'mores cheesecake with flaming marshmallows.

Promares, was that cheesecake delicious. Her mouth was watering just thinking about it.

"Trinity, are you ready to go?" She heard her father call out.

"Almost." She promised and looked at her reflection one more time.

Her hair looks good, with her left side straight and light lime green and her right is spiky and blue. It's all brushed and neat and goes great with her left magenta eye and right teal eye.

She's Frost Burn, which means she's half Burnish and half Frostish. And as a Frost Burn, she gots to where white and white fur during Wintry and leather in the summer.

Which is why she's wearing clothes mostly, made out of leather with a jacket that has spikes on the shoulders. Leather pants, jacket, boots and belt with a black T-shirt.

Yep, she's ready to go.

She got her keys and her phone then put them both in one of her inside pockets before heading out the door.

"Okay mommy, daddy! I'm ready!" She called out and quickly went into the living room to see her parents, ready to go. With her mother in the traditional leather of Burnish and her father wearing regular clothes.

Since her father isn't Burnish, he can just wear regular clothes.

"Alright, let's do this!" Galo pointed to the front door like a leader. "To Blaze, we go!"

"To Blaze, we go!" Trinity smiled and copied her father.

"To Blaze, we go!" Lio joined in and gave a few giggles.

The Thymos family quickly went out the door and made their way down the stairs to their car.

Once Trinity got in, she then thought of the time her parents mentioned that her dad proposed to her mom on Blaze. She was still little when they told her but since they have a few ways to go before they get to the festival. So, what better time to do it then now?

"Hey mommy, daddy?"

"What is it, sweetie?" Her mom asked, giving her his attention.

"What's up, flaming snowflake?" Her dad asked, listening closely.

"Blaze is when you two got engaged, right?" She asked with a smile.

"Right." Her parents answered in unison.

"Can you please tell me the whole story, while we're driving?" She gave a pleading but also hopeful smile.

Galo rolled his eues in thought for a moment before shrugging with a smile. "I don't see why not."

"Wanna start first, number one firefighting idiot husband and dad?" Lio playfully elbowed his husband's arm.

"Okay, I'll start." Galo laughed a little before turning his eyes to the road again. "It was back when I looked at the calendar at Burning Rescue."

* * *

**BURNING RESCUE; YEARS AGO**

Galo Thymos walked into the kitchen with a small, black box behind his back. He looked around for any sign of life, when he found no one, he sighed in relief and walked to where the calendar was.

Blaze is tomorrow and that's the perfect time to do what he wants to do. He took out the black box and opened it up to see the silver ring with a magenta diamond.

Him and Lio have been together for three years now and he's planning to propose to him during the fireworks on Blaze.

He's excited but also nervous about this. They're could be a possible chance he won't say he will marry him but he just has a feeling everything will go well.

Like back on Valentine's Day when he gave Lio a box of chocolates and didn't really confess. But he didn't need to say anything because the next thing he knew, they were sharing their first kiss.

That was one of the greatest moments of his life, even though he didn't do much, but it's still one of the greatest. And let's hope that this is another one of the greatest moments.

"Hey Galo."

Galo jumped and turned around to see none other than Anwyll, looking at him with curiosity and apology.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Anwyll looked at the box and ring and gave his friend a smile. "You planning on proposing to Lio?"

Galo looked at the still opened box and put it away before looking back to the ravenette. "Yes. Yes, I am."

"I bet it'll great and I wish you luck." Anwyll jumped in excitement. "This is going to be a year that he'll never forget."

"And another great moment of our lives." Galo added with his own smile. "And thanks, Anwyll."

"No problem."

"Hey Anwyll?" The two Frostish turned to the exit to see Lucia looking at both of them. "There's a girl named Thyma on the phone that wants to talk to you. She says it's about Burning Ice?"

Anwyll gave a knowing smile and looked up at the other male Frostish. "I am needed elsewhere."

The ravenette followed Lucia out of the kitchen, leaving Galo by himself.

Galo took a confident breath and put a hand over his chest. "I can do this."

* * *

**BLAZE**

Burnish fire danced along with the people's wonder and amazement. Giving off wonderful colors of all kinds and creating every shape and size.

Some Burnish were making blades, some were dancing with fire and some were doing the traditional baking contest.

"Holy Promares, a lot is going on here today. Isn't it?" Lio asked, amazed by how it looked more livelier then last year.

"Well everyone is getting more and more excited each year." Galo pointed out. "It's the same with Wintry."

"True." Lio shrugged and looked over at the fried cheesecake stand. He pointed over to it and stand and smiled in excitement. "Can we get some cheesecake? I'm hungry."

Galo looked over at the stand and smiled with him. "Of course."

* * *

"Everyone, one and all, we are about to begin the fireworks in six minutes." Was the announcement for the whole festival.

Perfect.

Good thing he brought Lio over to a nice, shading tree over by where you can see the fireworks better.

Both of them looked up at the cloudless, starry sky that held so much beauty for this perfect night.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Lio looked up at his beloved who looked down at him in return.

"They are but you're way more beautiful than any star." Galo kissed his one and only and Lio kissed back with just as much love before they pulled back.

"Oh, you." Lio teasingly and gently punched his shoulder.

"It's true." Galo took his hands and made him stand up with him. "You're my one and only."

"Galo." Lio blushed but still had love in his eyes.

This might be the perfect time. So, Galo got down on one knee and looked up at Lio with eyes full of love and loyalty.

Lio looked down at Galo and noticed the position he was doing. "Galo...?"

"You are my one and only, ever since we meet at Burning and Freezing Rescue training. You were more into Freezing Rescue while I wanted to do Burning Rescue but that didn't stop us from seeing each other. Which made me happy because I wanted to see you another day. I may be an idiot and I may not know everything, but I know what love is. And I love you and I'll always love you, even after death, I will never stop loving you and I will never give up on you." Galo looked up at his Burnish lover to see that he was blushing really red now.

"This is me, talking with all of my heart, mind, and soul." Galo took out the box from his back pocket and opened it up to reveal the ring. "Lio Fotia, will you marry me?"

Lio gasped and looked at the ring with shock, surprise and disbelief. He felt like crying but he doesn't want to ruin the moment. He looked at the ring with a smile and nodded. "Yes, Galo Thymos. I will marry you."

Galo gave him a smile before taking the ring out and putting it on Lio's ring finger. It's a perfect fit and that made Galo smile bigger before taking Lio in for a kiss.

Lio kissed and wrapped his arms around Galo's neck.

Fireworks were going off while they were kissing but that didn't stop them from loving the other. But then one red firework went into the sky and made a heart. Was it for just for the two of them? Who knows?

They were way to happy to care about what was going on around them.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

"That's so romantic." Trinity complemented. "I love that story so much."

"Me too, baby cakes." Galo told her, while parking the car. "We're here!"

"Awesome!" Trinity got out and looked around to see people coming to the festival and having the time of their lives. "I'm so pumped up!"

"Let's do this!" Galo encouraged and he and Trinity ran off to join the fun.

Lio playfully shook his head but smiled at the two that he loves so much. "Never change you two."


End file.
